Various types of product containers are known made of metal, plastic, glass and so on which are closed and sealed in various ways after filling.
For example containers which can be opened by pulling a tab along a weakened line are known, and also containers having closing and sealing plugs with removable parts to open the pouring hole. Also containers which are opened by cutting or separating glued lips are known.
Plugs with pouring spouts are also known, but these usually require additional upper closing and sealing plugs which have to be removed before pouring.
All these known solutions have some drawbacks, and mainly these consist of difficulties in opening them and pouring, lack of hygiene or protruding parts which make it difficult to stack the containers in piles for storage, and also the seals are not sufficiently safe to protect the contents from being tampered with.